1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus that reduces power consumption in a low power display mode, and a power supplying method performed by the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus displays an image corresponding to an input image by applying a scan signal and a data voltage to each of a plurality of pixels. Each of the pixels operates by receiving at least one power voltage. For this operation, the display apparatus generates at least one power voltage from an external power source. A display panel receives at least one power voltage.
The display apparatus is applied to mobile equipment, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, etc. For mobile equipment, it becomes important to reduce power consumption of the display apparatus. In general, mobile equipment operates by using a battery. It is important to extend a battery use time for mobile equipment by reducing consumption of power stored in the battery. However, the display apparatus in mobile equipment requires high power consumption. There is a demand for decreasing power consumption in the display apparatus.